Grand Theft Auto-Just another day
by TrojanTony
Summary: Just another day in the big city for yet another gun-for-hire, life and money is all in the big city


A gang war he says, he wants me to start a gang war. Well I guess I should do what I'm told, I am getting paid for this. So enough thinking, time for action. First I need a car, I have some weapons with me, mainly an assault rifle, an Uzi and a shotgun, should be enough. I've been told to get a car that belongs to one of the two gangs that I have to provoke into war, should be easy enough, there are plenty to choose from.

"Watch where your going asshole!" A voice calls out and I look at the person who yelled at me, a man who appears to be reaching middle age, well he will reach middle age if he can get away from me fast enough.

"You're the one who bumped into me prick, so I'll give you ten seconds to run away since I'm in a good mood today." I whip my shotgun from it's holster under my coat and aim it at the man.

"Ten seconds?" He squeaks.

"I'm gone!" He yells out and then he turns and runs, I'll let him live I guess. The crowd of people who saw the action quickly continue on their way, avoiding me in eyes and touch, good. Now to look for a gang car and choose one of them, maybe this one that's coming down the road towards where I'm standing will do.

Not bothering to look left and right, I step out in front of the car and it stops, the driver starts yelling at me.

"Hey motherfucker! Get off the road!" I go to the driver door and open it.

"Mind if I borrow your car?" I ask, making sure the barrel of my shotgun is visible, my other weapons are well concealed.

"Piss off man." The driver hisses and I smile.

"Thanks, knew you would see it my way." My hand whips out and I pull him from the driver seat and dump him on the road.

"I'm sure you'll find your car again, either in parts or in need of a fix up. Have a nice day now." I mutter to him as I get in and close the door, the man gets up and tries to get me out of his car, I pull my Uzi from my coat and aim it at him, a tired smile on my face, he backs away. Okay, first phase done, now to get this war started.

It takes me all of a couple of minutes to find a good place to start the war and I get out of the car for a better look, yep, this is perfect. I'm in a car park that marks the border of the two gangs, I've been told that both gangs have a cease fire with each other, at least they did once I'm done. Now where's my target? Ah, there he is, exactly as my employer said he would be, plus some body guards, this could be fun.

Getting back in the car, I take my Uzi from my pocket and hold it in my right hand, I'll start with a little drive-by shooting and then I'll get out and use my rifle, finishing it all off with my shotgun for a nice gory finish, just as my orders were given to me. As the engine is still going, I just reverse and head over to my target and his body guards slowly, don't want to rush in and get myself killed.

"It's a lovely day for a killing." I mutter under my breath as I get ready to attack, the body guards don't even notice me as I'm using one of their cars, but I'll switch to another gang car from the other gang since I can see one nearby. I get all the fun.

"Say hi to the red guy for me!" I yell out and then I open fire, taking out two guards before they even know what's hit them. They yell out and open fire at my car, I turn the wheel hard and slam another guard into one of the limos they arrived in, I think I've broken a couple of his ribs, no biggie. Bullets hit my car and it's windshield, but I don't care, I'm faster than they are at this, done this a few times as it is in other areas of the city.

"Die motherfucker!" One of the guards yells at me and I fire at him, I watch as his head explodes into a lovely red mess as my bullets smack into him.

"You might want to see a plastic surgeon about that." I whisper to myself as I kill another guard. Okay, now to use my rifle. I open the door hard and jump out, making sure my car is still going and it runs over another guard, leaving a very fetching red streak where the wheels ran the man's head into the ground. I then whip my rifle out and continue firing, three guards fall to the ground with blood flowing from their rifle inflicted wounds.

"It's nothing personal! I'm just bored!" I yell out and I run for my target, bullets flying everywhere and missing me. I then take my shotgun out and fire at my target, his chest explodes as my shot hits him.

"Ah, that felt good." I mutter and then I run for the other gang car, using my rifle to kill a few more guards. I reach it and open the car quickly, now to get out of the area and dump the car. I love my job sometimes, this was just one of the many perks of being a gun-for-hire.

"See ya all later assholes!" I yell out at the remaining guards as I gun the engine and leave the car park, they'll never be able to pin it on me as I was moving too fast to be seen fully. Death and payment truly do go hand in hand in the big city after all and I'm making a big wage out of it too, whoever said crime doesn't pay? 

Well I got my payment and I've been given a new mission, head over to the next island and retrieve a package in the fuselage of a plane, should be a snap. I am the killing king!

The ambulance doors close and it pulls away from the warehouse where the body of a man with many bullet holes all over his body was found. The gang who had clearly killed him had left before the ambulance had arrived and his pockets had been searched, if he had any id, it was gone now, along with any weapons and money. Whoever he was, he's nobody now, guess death finally caught up with him. What a pity and what a waste of life, oh well, just another day in the big city. Some dies, someone is born, it's life and life is crap at times, wouldn't you agree? 


End file.
